1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to such improvements in a polishing method and an apparatus therefor as can prevent workpieces from rubbing and colliding against one another and from being formed with scars or dents when the barrel polishing bath of a centrifugal barrel polishing machine, a rotary barrel polishing machine, a vibration barrel polishing machine or the like is loaded with the workpieces so that they may be polished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The centrifugal barrel polishing machine, the rotary barrel polishing machine, a vibration barrel polishing machine or the like according to the prior art has a drawback that workpieces rub and collide so they are scarred and dented if they are poured merely at random into the polishing bath of any of those polishing machines so that they may be polished in case the polishing bath is charged with the polishing materials.